User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:Radiguet
A Super Sentai villain that has the Pure Evil category without an approval, without further ado, we focus on Radiguet. What is the work? Choujin Sentai Jetman is the 1991-1992 installment and 15th entry of the long-running Super Sentai series. It is a series inspired from Science Ninja Team Gatchaman, due to the bird motifs of their respective heroes. Taking place in 1991 on the Earth Ship, the command center of an international defence agency called Sky Force, the guardian of peace on Earth. In the ship, scientists have developed "Birdonic Waves", a newly developed technology which gives the subject superhuman abilities. The experiments called "J-Project" were successful. Aya Odagiri, the director of the project, chose five elite Sky Force officials from Earth to use this technology. Ryu Tendo, one of the Sky Force officers, was successfully exposed to the Birdonic waves, making him the first Jetman, the Red Hawk. However, the Earth Ship is suddenly attacked by Vyram, an evil outer-dimensional organization bent on inter-dimensional domination. They successfully destroy the ship and seemingly killing Ryu's lover and fellow candidate member Rie, in the chaos. The remaining Birdonic waves that were meant for the other four officials become scattered on Earth, hitting four civilians instead. Odagiri and Tendo successfully escape and begin searching on Earth for the four remaining Jetman, training them to aid them in stopping Vyram's plans of conquering our dimension. Who is the villain? Back Dimension Count Radiguet is the series's main antagonist. A cold-hearted, wily, terrible, and outwardly narcissistic officer who is the nearest presence to a leader of Vyram and will do anything to accomplish his goals. On the flip side, he is bent on conquering the galaxy all for himself instead of for his group and destroy any who gets in his way. What did he do? Originally, Radiguet was a servant of Vyram's leader Juuza until her disappearance during their conquest of the Back Dimension left a power vacuum. Being the first of Vyram to declare the group's intention for the invasion of Earth, Radiguet he demanded subjugation and decimated the Skyforce base in space. Indirectly spreading the Birdonic Aura to Earth where four unassuming civilians became members of the Jetman team. In the process, an officer by the name Rie Aoi was sucked out of the space with Radiguet saving her life to convert her into one of Vyram's elites: Maria. When the Vyram Queen, Empress Juuza found them, he could no long stand her imperiousness and being her servant so he attacked her. She erased his memory and sent him to Earth as a human. He was found by a dying young woman named Saki that helped him as he was confused and panic-stricken. He healed her with powers he didn't know he had. Saki was in love with him but they were attacked by Juuza and his memory returned and so did his standard appearance. He guided the Jetman against the Empress. Saki later begged him to come back to her, but his skin became blue and coldly killed her, saying he does not need to feel love. However, when a fed-up Tran matures into Tranza, Radiguet is forced to acknowledge him as their leader for the moment while sabotaging his Veronica robot. However, found out hooked up to have his life force sucked out, Radiguet drains Veronica's power. Later, after using the Jetmen to do his dirty work, Radiquet tortures Tranza before breaking his mind and leaving him powerless, becoming Vyram's leader. Ultimately, the side effects of his power boost manifest in his newly gained giant form, the armored Raguem. It was after Maria fully regained her memories as Rie, Radiguet killed her so Ryuu cannot have her back. Soon after, Radiguet challenges furious Red Hawk to a final battle. However, his friends snapped him out of it and with a goal of protecting the people instead of revenge, Ryuu led the Jetman team to defeat Radiguet as he reveals Raguem form to overpower Great Icarus. When Tetra Boy exposes the weak point Rie made on Radiguet, attempted to assimilate the Vylock into armor before Jet Garuda rips the armor off and sacrifices itself so Great Icarus can destroy Raguem as he tells the Jetman that he will have revenge on them even beyond death. In the non-canon manga, Radiguet's spirit existed long enough to eventually possess Tranza's vegetative body and resumed his reign of terror, this time focusing more on the vengeance on the Jetman. He also possessed the daughter of Ryuu and Kaori Rokumeikan/White Swan to terrorize them, and when that failed, he possessed the replacement of the deceased Gai Yuuki/Black Condor, the rock star Jeffrey Kensaki/Green Eagle. However, Jeffrey mustered enough willpower to banish Radiguet from his body. Before he could possess another body, Radiguet's spirit was stopped by Tranza's spirit, who drags him to Hell and destroys him forever. Mitigating Factors Do I even need to explain this?! His quote above says it all. Radiguet is such a misogynistic, psychopathic and irredeemable bastard with delusions of grandeur the size of a galaxy. I find it unsettling when he killed the woman who has nursed him back to health and declares that love is but a disease to him. Jesus, the same can be said for Maria, who happens to be Ryu Tendo's ex-girlfriend Rie. Radiguet even kills Maria just to spite Ryu even further the moment her memories as Rie begin to resurface. Heinous Standards Power-hungry, treacherous, sadistic, a malignant narcissist and textbook sociopath with a god complex; Radiguet stands out as one of the most dangerous villains in the Super Sentai franchise, surpassing the likes of Great Professor Bias. If killing the person who saved your life wasn't bad and disturbing enough (hell, even the late Masaki Tachi, his actor is visibly unsettled by his character's actions), going personal against the Red Ranger to push him over the edge by killing his ex-lover before she could turn to the side of good out of pure spite is super messed up. His influence served as inspiration for Sentai villains that would come after him, like Guirail, Abrella, Long, Akumaro, Basco, and Enter to name a few. Final Verdict I can all agree with that 100%. No, make that 1000%. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals